The Runaway Angels
by CryingAngel95
Summary: this is a story about four sisters named bella alice rosalie and Renesme. who runaway and start a band called 'the runaway angels' and within a week get signed to cullen records and become world famous. better summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was watching the trailer for the movie about my fave 70's band "the runaways" (I only 14 but I love real rock'n'roll) and I got the idea for this it's not the story of the runaway's but what my friend who hadn't heard of them assumed it was about.**

**So in this story what happens is:**

**Bella, Renesme, Rosalie and Alice are sisters who are abused by their family and so they run away and form a band "the runaway angels" this is the story of their fame. Will fame change them? Will they get sucked in and caught up? This is a story of sex, drugs and fame (no lemons) enjoy! **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

**Bella's POV**

_I am officially a runaway. My sisters and I have just boarded a plane and ran away because when we where kids we were given to a very rich foster family where our foster father abused us and our foster mother just pretended it didn't happen so last night my sisters and I broke into the safe and stole thousands of dollars. We are going to New York to get an agent and make our band world famous._

_In an audition for Cullen Records the next week_

"_Well what's your band's name?" asked Carlisle head of Cullen Records. "The runaway angels" I replied calmly. "What have you prepared to sing for us today?" he asked in a kind voice. "We will be performing a song we wrote called 'read between the lines'" I told him with a small smile. "Well start whenever you're ready" he told us with a reassuring smile._

_Read between the lines (by ksm)_

Everything used to be simple with you and me  
A picture perfect world  
I don't know what changed, but you're not the same  
You sure know how to confuse a girl

We were all about hanging out  
Never had a single doubt  
We would be forever more  
But lately you're so distant, almost somebody different  
That I never met before

You say it's all right, but something's wrong  
I can see it in your eyes  
If I turn around, will you be gone  
Are we running out of time?  
I'm not stupid I see through it  
I can read between the lines

Ooh (Ooh)  
Ooh, Oh

You used to call to say you miss me  
Now I guess you're way too busy  
It isn't hard to tell  
What we had is fading and  
I hear what you're saying  
But I don't believe it myself

If it's all good, then I should  
Feel better and I could pretend that  
Everything's okay  
Call it intuition or a premonition  
But I can feel you walking away

You say it's all right, but something's wrong  
I can see it in your eyes  
If I turn around, will you be gone  
Are we running out of time?  
I'm not stupid I see through it  
I can read between the lines

Guess I've been wasting time  
I couldn't read the signs  
But don't you worry 'cause  
I know how to say goodbye

Ooh (Ooh)  
Ooh, Yeah

You say it's all right, but something's wrong  
I can see it in your eyes  
If I turn around, will you be gone  
Are we running out of time? (Yeah)  
You can tell me nothings changed  
But that would be a lie  
I'm not stupid I see through it  
I can read between the lines

_When we were finished he smiled at us and said "welsome to Cullen Records!", and that's were it all began._

**Well what did you think let me know because this was just a teaser chapter and I want to know if I should continue this or throw it in the 'crappy stories' pile well R&R or I'll take it as a hint that no-one likes it.**

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a few days but I'm writing an actual series of my own and it has been draining my imagination my big sis Jade pretty much forced me to update so here you go**

**This is about how Nessie becomes addicted to drugs. **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

**Bella's POV **

_It's been six months since we were signed to Cullen record's and our life has been non-stop parties and fun. I never thought life could be this amazing. _

**Normal POV**

Bella was standing out on the balcony of the penthouse she and her sisters now lived in. she loved the view you could see all the lights of the city but still see the stars as she stood their the wind whipping through her hair she decided that she was going to do what she wanted when she wanted and no-one would be able to stop her, that she was sure of. Bella hadn't seen her sisters in two days which felt like forever so she called them and like every night they partied but this time they did something extra they each smoked their first joints and they liked it a lot especially Renesme. She woke up the next day with an urge to smoke more of her new found love. She spent her day in the penthouse going on, and on, and on about how she wanted more. Hr sisters on the other hand didn't really feel a terrible need for more but they wouldn't turn it down if it was offered either.

**Renesme's POV**

_I couldn't think straight it was all I wanted. I called a friend of mine and managed to convince her to invite me to a party where their would not only be hash but their would also be cocaine, crystal meth, crack cocaine, inhalants, heroin, and plenty more illegal narcotics I could feel all will power slipping g away as I walked into her apartment and smelt the smell I had missed so dearly and what scared me is that it had only been less than 24 hours what was happening to me? I didn't know and when I was passed the joint I honestly didn't care._

_Two months later at the studio_

**Renesme's POV**

_Here I was ready to record our new single but all I could thing about was drugs my own personal heaven. But I had to do my best so I walked into the booth and began to sing_

_Lithium (by evanescence)_

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium ...stay in love with me.  
I'm gonna let it go.

_I was pleased to see Esme clapping and smiling brightly as she always did when I had sang beautifully and that was almost always but recently I had been a little rusty with my singing but nothing serious and certainly nothing to worry about…… right? __I wasn't doing anything that could possibly affect my career? I am in control I can stop when I want I just don't want to….. Yeah that's it. None of my sisters really cared anymore we only talk when we are going to a party, is that why I'm doing this? To get attention? No I'm smarter than that, I think? _

**Well what do you think?!?!? I hope you like it! **

**That was for my big sis Jade she is amazing support and inspiration to me, and has been all my life!**

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I just thought id post two important things

1: I am not continuing any of my stories feel free to adopt one if you want just let me know

And

2: I have changed my username from BlackRosesOnMyGrave to IAmHamTrufflesHearMeRoar ( you won't get my new username unless you know me )

Well I love you all and may hopefully start posting one-shots soon(eventually) for sonny with a chance, twilight, naruto, and maybe some others


End file.
